


Down The Road

by screamyourheartout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Mates, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Fic, Smut, So much angst, Werewolves, boy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamyourheartout/pseuds/screamyourheartout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Danny who showed up first.</p>
<p>Stiles was just minding his own business, watching a movie and nursing his third beer when he heard a thump at his door. He would've ignored it, if it wasn't for the fact that it was loud enough to make him jump, spilling some of his beer. Cursing, he stood up and put his beer down, rubbing at the spot on his pants as he pulled his apartment door open. </p>
<p>He was not expecting a body to fall at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO HI. I got this idea and I just started writing and I'm only like 3 chapters in and who knows how long it's going to be, but I'm determined to finish and the only way I'll do that is by posting it now. So some notes on the fic! Jackson is still alive obviously. Lydia and Danny are werewolves and it basically leaves off after s3ep12, except instead of being like 16 they were 18. I think that covers it, so enjoy and comments are always welcome!

It was Danny who showed up first.

Stiles was just minding his own business, watching a movie and nursing his third beer when he heard a thump at his door. He would’ve ignored it, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was loud enough to make him jump, spilling some of his beer. Cursing, he stood up and put his beer down, rubbing at the spot on his pants as he pulled his apartment door open.

He was not expecting a body to fall at his feet.

Stiles jumped back just in time to avoid being knocked over by a 100% naked guy. Once he caught sight of the tattoo on his arm Stiles was immediately pulling the guy into his apartment, quickly checking the hallway before closing and locking his door.

“Danny? Hey Danny?” Stiles was hesitant to touch Danny, it had been way too long since he had seen the werewolf and he knew how they were about scents. Stiles watched as Danny’s eyes fluttered until they opened completely, they were bright blue. Stiles was more surprised by the colour of Danny’s eyes then he was when he fell through his door.

“Stiles?” Danny’s eyes finally returned to normal and landed on Stiles.

“Yeah, hey there buddy, you okay?” Stiles sat back as Danny managed to pull himself into a sitting position. Danny leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands.

“There is someone coming for us Stiles, I don’t know who, or why, but they found me and if they can find me they can find us all.” Stiles felt his mouth go dry and immediately stood up. He opened his hall closet and pulled out a blanket first for Danny, then reached above the door on the inside and ripped the bag he taped up their down.

“Wolfsbane?” Danny asked, eyes wide. Stiles didn’t bother to answer as he started lining the door with the stuff then moved onto the windows. When he was finished he stood in front of Danny, who had placed himself on the couch, blanket wrapped around his waist.

“Tell me exactly what happened.” And so Danny did.

Apparently, Danny was completely hidden away. A whole new identity that gave him a fresh start away from Beacon Hills and all its shit. The closest anyone from Beacon Hills had come to finding him was when Jackson managed to track down his scent, but Danny caught wind of him before he could find him and was gone within the hour. But that was years ago. Then last night  Danny’s house was attacked, shot up by God only knows how many bullets, all laced with Wolfsbane. Danny was in his office on the second floor when he heard the tires. He climbed onto the roof and watch as five men shot up his home. He didn’t stay to find out what they wanted, obviously. He changed into full wolf and ran, not stopping till he made it to Stiles.

“Your place was the closest to mine, and I figured yours would be the safest considering you’re human, and it’s obvious they were after a werewolf.” Danny finished, hands shaking a bit as they gripped his hair.

“How did you know where I lived?” Stiles asked, arms crossed. He made sure that he left no trails as he moved over the last few years, not wanting any chance of running into the Pack.

“I’ve kept tabs on everyone.” Danny said, managing to at least look a little sheepish. Stiles rolled his eyes and collapsed on the couch beside Danny. He turned so he was facing the wolf, taking in his appearance.

“I don’t even know where to begin, Danny, but I’m glad you’re alive and okay.” Stiles let the ‘i missed you’ linger on his tongue, not knowing where he stood with the wolf. Stiles placed his hand on Danny’s knee and squeezed, hoping that was proof enough he was kinda glad to see him.

Apparently it was because in the next moment Danny’s arms were wrapped tightly around Stiles, his nose pressed into his neck. Stiles squeezed back just as hard, biting his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“I’m sorry.” They both choked out at the same time, a laugh following from both of them. They pulled away from each other, both wiping at their eyes with small laughs.

“I know that there is probably a lot we should talk about Stiles but-”

“You’re worried about everyone else, I know, for some fucked up reason I still feel the need to save everyone too.” Stiles sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Any chance you have anyone’s number? Because I don’t have a single one.” Stiles handed his phone to Danny, who took it and immediately started typing.

“I have them all, but Stiles, you don’t have to do this. I can leave right now and go to one of their places, or say fuck them and just text them all. We don’t have to be together, things can keep going as they are.” That was the thing, Stiles knew as soon as he saw Danny on his floor that the floodgates were open, there was no going back, and a part of Stiles got a thrill out of it, and another part was furious that he would never escape his old Pack.

“Whatever has happened in the past was no ones fault but the Alpha Packs. They were the one’s who got there before us and -” Stiles had to stop, he hadn’t thought about that night in detail in over eight years.

“I’m ready for whatever is coming for us, Danny, and I'm ready to see everyone again, _everyone_.” Danny flinched at that, obviously remembering the way some of them left things.

“Okay, I’ll need your laptop and some pants if you don’t mind.” Stiles snorted and got up, quickly grabbing his beer and finishing it before he went to grab Danny some pants and his computer. When Stiles was alone in his room he took a minute to breathe.

Stiles hasn’t seen anyone from the Pack in eight years.

The last person he spoke to was Scott six years ago, he called him drunk and crying on the anniversary of that night, and Scott had cried with him, saying the goodbyes they had never gotten too. It had felt final, it had felt like shit but it was what Stiles needed to finally forget Beacon Hills and everyone in it.

It didn’t mean that Stiles still didn’t have dreams. Very vivid dreams featuring all of the people he’s tried to forget. But that doesn’t matter now, someone was hunting them down and even if they were just after the werewolves, eventually they would find Stiles. So by helping everyone else, he’s saving his own ass? Right?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just couldn't wait any more! here's chapter two, it's a little short but I promise every chapter after this will be twice as long. hope you guys like it and comments are lovely! :3

Once Danny had a pair of Stiles track pants on, they moved to the kitchen where Danny sat as his island and booted up his laptop. Stiles on the other hand opened himself another beer and started cooking Danny some food. They were both silent as Danny worked and Stiles cooked. Danny had mentioned that all the numbers were back on his home computer which was encrypted, but he could still access it online. Stiles just nodded as if he understood what he was talking about.

 “Before I make any calls, what’s our plan here?” Stiles had to consider that as he passed Danny his food, which he practically inhaled. Running in wolf form for who knows how long would do that.

“It’s all about who you think they will his next, probably who’s ever closest to you right? So who would that be.” Danny typed for a few seconds before sighing.

“Jackson. He lives in New York too, I’m just on the outside of it.” Was what he said and he picked up Stiles phone and dialed. Stiles looked at his oven, the time read 1:00am. He turned the coffee maker on.

“Jackson? Yeah, it’s Danny.” Stiles turned away from Danny as soon as he saw him close his eyes, a small amount of pain crossing his features.

“Look, someone is after the Pack and you’re the next one they’re probably going to try and get considering you’re closest to me... I’ll explain everything when you get here okay? Don’t bother bringing anything electronic they can trace things like that... It’s probably faster if you shift, they could trace a car too... You have a pen? Okay here’s the address... You got it? If you shift you could get here by the morning... Bye.” Danny hung up and let out a slow breath.

“He’s on his way. Who's next? Everyone else is pretty spread out, no telling who they will try and get. Lydia’s in Washington, Allison in Pittsburgh, I think Scott and Isaac are both in Baltimore. Derek I’m not too sure, but I have his number.” Stiles sighed, he knew who they should call, but he couldn’t do that yet.

“Okay, who is the most likely to come without much cohesion on our part? Probably Isaac right? Then Scott maybe.” Danny nodded and started typing another number in his phone, he put this one on speaker.

“Jesus Christ it’s 1 am this better be good.” Stiles smiled at the sound of Isaac's voice.

“Uhm, hey Isaac, it’s Danny. And Stiles.” The phone was silent for a minute, Danny checked to make sure he didn’t hang up.

“Is anyone dead?” Isaac asked finally.

“Not yet.” Stiles spoke. They heard Isaac curse then the ruffling of what Stiles assumed was Isaac getting out of bed.

“What happened?” Isaac spoke quietly.

“Short version, someone tried to kill Danny last night, a hunter we believe so we can only assume they are coming for everyone. We need to stick together till we can figure out who it is.”

“And when you say we?”

“I mean Jackson’s on his way and after we finished with you were calling everyone else.”

“Don’t bother calling Scott.” Isaac said, Stiles looked at Danny with an eyebrow raised.

“And why is that?” They heard movement on the other side of the phone, then a new voice was speaking to them.

“Hey Stiles. Danny.” Scott said over the phone.

“Well shit.” Stiles said. Danny’s eyebrows were raised, his hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

“Yeah... So where are we going?” Stiles could hear the embarrassment in Scott’s voice. Danny rattled off Stiles address and told them what he told Jackson, no phones and no cars. He told them the plane they should catch that would get them here about the same time as Jackson. They said their goodbyes and that was it.

“Moving on. I should be the one to call Allison and Lydia.” Stiles said, knowing that Allison would not want to talk to one of the wolfs, same with Lydia.

“I’ll call Derek.” Stiles didn’t flinch when Danny said his name, he didn’t.

“Here are the numbers, you mind if I go shower?” Stiles nodded and showed Danny where the bathroom and towels were, giving Danny a whole outfit to change into, not just pants. 

It took more time to convince Lydia then Allison that this was a good idea. Allison only agreed because no matter what happened, she still loved Scott, Lydia and Stiles with all her heart. Lydia on the other hand seemed to think that she would be able to handle her own, and expressed how much she did not want to see anyone ever again, including Stiles. Which, he will admit, hurt him a lot more than he thought it would.

“Lydia I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you when there was something I could do about it.” Stiles pleaded with her. He heard her inhale and then she spoke.

“Stiles shit has already happened to me, and where where you to do anything about it? That’s right, you weren’t. You could have picked up the phone and called me sometime over the past eight years, but you didn’t.” Stiles could hear the catch in her voice as she tried to stop herself from crying. Stiles had had enough.

“Lydia, a phone works both fucking ways okay. Now not calling you over these eight years was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but if I remember correctly you were the one who left Beacon Hills first all those years ago. I’ve gotten over all the shit that had gone down back then, and I would really appreciate it if the girl I once called the love of my life would please come here so I can make sure she keeps living and so she can use that brilliant werewolf brain of hers to help find whoever is trying to kill all of us.” Stiles finished with a huff.

“What’s the address.” Lydia was always someone you had to use tough love on. After giving her the address, she hung up without a goodbye. Stiles rolled his eyes and hung up his phone.

Danny came back into the kitchen, looking tired, but much better now that he was clean.

“You should head to bed, I’ll call Derek, clean up and then crash on the couch.” Stiles yawned as he nodded, it was just past 2:00 am now, and he definitely needed sleep.

“There is a bat in the hall closet just incase, night dude.” Stiles pulled Danny in for a hug, his comfort level with the werewolf almost getting back to what it was like all those years ago.


End file.
